Misa's Diary
by dramaq
Summary: Misa decides to keep a diary of all her crazy thoughts and feelings starting with when she first meets Rem. It's from Misa's POV duh and it should be both IC and humorous. Will be some one-sided LightxMisa and may imply LxLight. .. just for kicks. :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I don't know what possessed me to write a Misa fic, but here we are! This will just be short 1,000 word or less snippets of Misa's life. This is meant to be humor, but will probably encompass some drama as well (I can't help myself ^^). There will be special features such as the "Why Light is Amazing List" and the "Why L is a creepy pervert list" among other things. Please review! This is my first time writing from the perspective of a girl or a not-so-bright person. It was tricky!**

**And let me take this moment to say- THE FANFICTION TERRORISM MUST STOP! My story, 'Interrogation' got deleted! :'( But anyways, On with the show! -crazy applause-  
**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Omigod I love saying that! It is so cute! It's just like I'm an adorable little girl again, only now I'm an adorable super famous model! I haven't written in a diary since I was like, twelve. But I decided to get a new one, because I've had a lot on my mind recently. It's really overwhelming! There are so many thoughts bubbling in my head that I can't say! Normally I just say what's on my mind, but ever since I got this super cool notebook, I can't anymore!

No, diary, don't flatter yourself, I was talking about a _different_ notebook! And get this- it's just like the notebook Kira uses to kill people! I know right? When I first got it, I was a little scared. I mean it kinda comes with a Shinigami. Kind of like when you buy a bottle of nail polish and get another one free.

But before you get used to them, Shinigami are terrifying! When I first met Rem, I nearly had a heart attack! Don't tell her this, but she's _really_ ugly. Hideous! It's so bad that for the first couple of days, I thought she was a man! I only found out I was wrong because she told me. It was _so _embarrassing! I was getting undressed, and for some reason, she was staring at me!

"You perverted old man!" I had shouted. "Stop staring at me!"

She had looked away, ashamed, and had said, "Actually, I am female."

I felt just awful! No matter how ugly someone is, as long as they're nice to me, I'd never insult them to their face! I tried to apologize, but she just brushed it off. Rem is like that. No matter how rude or snippy I am to her, she immediately forgives me- even if I don't say sorry!

You know, the funny thing is, she still does watch me undress. It's kind of strange. She's totally ogling at me. If she was a guy it would be really perverted! But she's a girl and girls don't like girls, so it's probably just another one of her quirks. Maybe she's searching for Melanoma or something. She's always been protective.

Anyways, back to the notebook. It's black and really cool looking. It's called the Death Note. I don't really know how to describe it... it's just kinda... deadly. So apparently, you just write the name of someone, and forty seconds later, they have a heart attack. Unless, of course, you specify some other way you want them to die, or another time. God, there's so many rules! I probably should read them all, but reading makes me sad. It's totally boring! So, Rem just tells me all I need to know when it comes up. I'll find Kira for sure!

Oh! Sorry diary, I forgot to tell you the MOST IMPORTANT THING EVER! So, you want to know why all of this Death Note Shinigami garble is pressing on my mind? Because I'm going to use the Death Note to find Kira! I've wanted to meet him for so long- practically since he started judging! You see, my parents were killed by this guy who never got prosecuted. I know right? Totally not cool! He _killed_ my _parents_ and nothing happened! I used to have fantasies about him dying- writhing in pain while I laughed at him.

I would scream, "That's what you deserve you bastard!"

And I'd laugh, and I'd laugh, until my heart would burst with joy and the sound of my own laughter would wake me up. My eyes would snap open to black misery. Because I always knew in an instant that that guy is _not_ dead, that he's still out there. He got away with murder! It was horrible, living in the same world that _he_ was alive in.

Then one day, justice was finally served. The son of a bitch _died_, and I laughed. I laughed and I laughed, and it was so much better than my dreams, because this time it was _real_. He was really dead! And I could laugh as loud as I wanted and never have to wake up to a harsh reality ever again!

Kira killed him.

I idolize him for that. I _love_ him for that. And I want to meet him. I'll do whatever it takes! I will find this wonderful man that changed my life. And if possible, I want to help him. Everyone needs to know that Kira is right and everyone else is wrong, simple as that! Especially that stupid detective guy. Er... L, I think? What kind of a name is that? It's a _letter_. Gawd, have some class!

And he was so mean to Kira! I saw him on TV a while ago. He was all like "Kill me, Kira, go ahead!" He was _taunting_ him! And you just can't do that with Kira, because Kira's better that everyone! And I'm going to meet him if it's the last thing I do! I'm so exited! So... sorry diary, but I've got to go. I'm thinking of recording a broadcast or something to contact Kira, but I don't know. I'll think of something! ...Or Rem will. Rem's better at thinking! Goodnight!

Love,

The amazing, talented, and beautiful ~Misa Amane~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So chapter 2 already! Good author! And no update on A Visit to Wammy's yet this week... er... bad author. :'( Sorry guys, but I was a little perturbed about the lack of response this fic got. It's really fun to write, and I thought it was funny... Please review! Even if you don't like it, I'd like to know why! Thank you!

* * *

**

Dear Diary,

I got a new pen! Do you like it? It's all purple and stuff! And it's got this fuzzy feathery stuff at the top that's, like, jet black, and _so_ chique. I just love getting new accessories!

You know, some people think that only things like handbags and hats are accessories, but they're just uncreative. _Anything _can be an accessory that turns your outfit from drab to totally fab!

Like, this one time, I painted a rubber duck black and sewed it into the hem of my skirt. I looked _so_ cute! And this other time, I put a lampshade on my head that was spiced up with bedazzler! I couldn't really see, but people were most definitely seeing me! I have an _amazing_ sense of fashion, if I do say so myself!

I hope Kira likes me... Oh, who am I kidding! Kira may be all like, godly and stuff, but _I'm_ Misa-Misa! I have the power to steal any man's heart with just a glance! I hope Kira's hot... I mean, it would be so lame if he wasn't, because I can't be seen with ugly people!

Sometimes I dream about meeting him. I always flounce in wearing a ruffled black skirt with navy sparkled lace, a studded corset, and my black high heel boots. And then _he_ walks in. Even though I can't see his face, I just _know_ it's him, because my heart starts hammering and all thoughts of my flawless outfit just go flying out the window! And that _never_ happens- even in my dreams! He holds out his hands, so perfect and smooth, and gives me this adorable tiara. It's ivory and steal, woven into an intricate pattern that manages to form tiny skulls. But as soon as I try to put it on, it disappears, and _he_ disappears, and I'm all alone with my little black notebook. The Death Note.

It's such a travesty! Losing such a priceless accessory... especially one that comes from the hands of Kira! But when I wake up, and still have the Death Note... it's almost as good. Almost. Because even if that lovely little tiara may not really exist, Kira _does_. And with this Death Note, I will find him! I'm certain now!

You know that broadcasty thingy I was talking about last time? Well, it worked! It's just too easy to control the media! Whether you're filling the screens with false smiles and syrupy sweet falsely humble lines and giggles, or you're manipulating sleazy television executives with death threats, it's really simple. The world is all too willing to lap up your lies, so long as they're the ones they want to hear!

So, I recorded a broadcast to the world as Kira, killed a few people on television, and demanded that L show his face on TV. I doubt that last part will work, but I had to have some motivation for giving a broadcast as "Kira." I mean, no one can know it's not really him! The only person that will know is Kira himself.

And he'll respond, I'm sure of it! I mean, how could he _not_? I could give his secret away, or kill people he doesn't want to die, or something. So he'll find me. I just know he'll find me. And I'll know him the minute I see him too!

I know it won't be like in my dreams, I'm not that naive. He's not just going to walk up to me and give me a tiara. But thanks to Rem, I have a super secret way of knowing him when I see him!

I did this thing where I traded half my lifespan for shinigami eyes. They let me see peoples names and lifespans over their heads. I didn't really mind the loss of years, I don't want to get old and ugly ever! I'd much rather die young and wrinkle free!

You know, it's kind of fun, watching the letters twirl and bob and dance, and watching those numbers rapidly rolling down, plummeting towards zero, towards death...

But besides that, Rem told me that when someone owns a Death Note, their lifespan isn't visible any more. So I'll know who Kira is right away! He'll be the only one who isn't racing towards their death! Kira's better than that! It's almost like he's immortal!

I just can _not_ wait to see him! I wonder what his name is... which little deathless letters will be bouncing on his head.

Well, I've got to go! I am positively swimming in work! I've got two photo shoots this afternoon! Tchao baby!

Love,

The amazing, talented, and beautiful! ~Misa Amane~


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

My plans are all falling into place! I feel, like, _totally_, smart and stuff! So, get this, Kira and I are practically having a _conversation_! No, I haven't met him in person yet. And I still don't exactly know who he is, but that broadcasty thingy worked! He sent back a reply! And we've like, been going back and forth using the media!

It kind of makes me wonder why we haven't been caught yet. I mean everything's so _public_. You'd think that the police would have prevented our communication by now... but oh well! That's why we _have_ Kira in the first place! Because the police and government and stuff are _totally_ lame, and can't even do their jobs right! For example, oh, I don't know... letting my parents' killer live!

But, never mind. Now that Kira's killed him, I feel all better! ...Mostly.

I'm going to meet him soon, I just know it! With my last message I included a super secret list of events. There are all different locations on it with all different dates, so the officials won't know where we are! They'll probably think it's at the Tokyo Dome, since I wrote something about confirming our Shinigami next to it. But Kira will know exactly where to go! I have this feeling that Kira's really smart. I mean, killing the worlds criminals is a really good idea! He'll figure out the right place to go for sure!

I'm meeting him at Aoyama. I specifically wrote "May 22: My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama." He'll figure out I mean our Death Notes, and the officials will have no idea! I only had a few days to prepare for this exiting day, so do you know what I did? I went shopping!

MISA-MISA'S SHOPPING ADVENTURE (gawd I sound so official!)

If I was going to scope out Aoyama for Kira, I needed to have a fabulous disguise. No one can know who I am, because if Kira and I end up getting close (OMG I SO WISH) it would look suspicious if we were in one of the meeting places together. And of course, I wouldn't want a wardrobe malfunction to ruin my chances with Kira! Now, shopping would be a challenge for four reasons.

1. I can't look recognizable!

2. I need to look adorable!

3. I can't shop at one store for the whole outfit, or I could be traced!

4. Everything still needs to be high end! Misa-Misa does _not_ bargain shop!

So to prepare myself for my shopping trip, I decided to disguise myself a little, I mean, just in case. I tried on, like twenty thousand different options (oh I _wish_ that wasn't an exaggeration!) and asked Rem what she thought about every one! I could just _tell_ that Rem would be a terrible shopping buddy. She complimented each piece I wore!

She was all like, "That looks lovely Misa."

Or, "You look great in that one."

Even when an outfit _clearly_ made me look fat, it would be the same! So no thanks to a certain fashionably challenged Shinigami, I settled on a short red party dress, black stilettos, and black oversized sunglasses. This worked for two reasons.

1. A simple red dress (and the color red in general) is not my style. And with the sunglasses, part of my trademark gorgeous face will be hidden.

2. I looked _so_ hot!

So, I was ready to go! I paraded around town in my little get-up, sparing no glances to the guys that were shamelessly ogling at me.

I stopped at every store that looked expensive, and checked a random price-tag so I could assess. Sometimes, clothes _look_ high quality and fashionable, but are being sold for low prices. We can't have that, even if I am _never_ wearing this outfit again!

The hardest thing to find was a wig. Basically, I decided to just do the opposite of what my hair is now. My hair is long and blonde, so I found a short black wig that was _très chic_! (Omigod I sound so French!) I was feeling the whole classy/nerdy/sexy school girl vibe after that, so I bought a pair of thick rimmed glasses. I mean, only nerds wear glasses, but they were still the really fashionable kind.

The outfit is all black, but not in the gothic lollita style I usually wear. I have knee high socks and sensible shoes, and look terribly modest... but still cute. A little mousy but still presentable. I won't be ashamed to be seen in public at all!

As expected, Rem was _no help_ during this adventure. It was weird having her bobbing along behind me, watching me intently in the dressing rooms, yet not even commenting on my outfits. She was silent the whole time! And I couldn't even complain about it or I would have looked crazy! It's _hard_ having a shinigami sometimes!

But just like everything else, it will all be worth it when I see my precious Kira! I don't know when I'm going to actually approach him, but I know I'll just fling myself at his feet in subservience! I just want _so badly_ to be useful to him! And... I'm kind of worried that he's getting annoyed by the communication between us.

But he doesn't even really know me yet! When he meets me he'll see! He'll see he can trust me!

I'm starting to think... wouldn't it be amazing if I saw him more than once? I mean, after I meet him... what if he wants to see me again? Or what if I _make_ him see me again?

I've been so anxious these past few days, I can hardly do anything other than try on my outfit again and again, go over my plans with Rem just to make sure, and meticulously brush my hair. It calms me, grooming my lovely, luxurious locks.

Well, I should go now. I'm going to Aoyama today to scout out the perfect place to watch for Kira! I'm thinking... like a cafe or something. Somewhere fake-Misa would fit in, and still have a good view for people watching. So goodbye diary!

Love,

The amazing, talented, beautiful, and super smart! ~Misa Amane~


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Light Yagami, Light Yagami, Light Yagami, Light Yagami, Light Yagami! That's his name! Light Yagami, Light Yagami, Light Yagami! I found him! I found Kira! And his name... is Light Yagami! And he is GORGEOUS!

But I'm getting ahead of myself! First I need to tell you _how_ I found Light Yagami. I think this adventure deserves a sub-title! (I just LOVE subtitles!)

THE SUPER AMAZING SUCCESS OF MISA'S PLAN!

So, I had told Kira in my special note to meet me at Aoyama on May 22nd, but I didn't specify _when_. I got up bright and early that morning. It was _so_ annoying! I needed nearly all of my concealer to hide the hideous bags under my eyes!

I put on my wig and little disguise and headed to the first cafe at Aoyama. I found three different ones that I would switch between so I didn't look suspicious. I bought a small latte with skim milk and settled in to wait.

I was SO BORED. I sat there all morning, then switched to the second cafe at noon. I spent all that time just _sitting_ there. So, naturally, I had to find ways to amuse myself in my head. It wasn't that bad- Misa's head can be a super fun place to be in! Here's what I did:

1. Seeing the smallest lifespan I could find (42 minutes!)

2. Thinking of different ways a person could be killed at Aoyama.

3. Imagining how this ugly person I saw could lead to the person's death.

4. Wondering how much blood someone would lose from gouging their eyes out with a mascara brush.

5. Wishing I brought some mascara.

6. Imagining how Kira will look.

7. Imagining Kira writing in his Death Note (I bet he writes all justice-y)

8. Thinking of ways I could spruce up my Death Note writing style.

But when _he_ walked down the street, all thoughts emptied out of my head. Kira was walking with a group of young university students. Kira was Light Yagami. Kira was so young. Kira was so heartbreakingly beautiful.

I took a deep breath and rose from my chair. I had all the information I needed.

Later, I did some research into Kira's background.

1. Won the national tennis championship in eighth and ninth grade. (super athletic and talented... so he has a hot bod)

2. Gave an address as the freshman representative at his university. (is _really_ smart... COOL)

3. Born on February 24th, 1989. (now I can send him a birthday present)

4. Is 5'9'' and 119 lbs. (so he's super thin, and taller than me, but not that tall... just my type)

5. Is blood type A (I don't really know what that means... but maybe it makes his DNA sexy or something!)

I never thought Kira would be so young, handsome, and amazing!

But, just as I was trying to remember what color his eyes were, the stupid world interrupted me! It was another message for Kira #2 (ME!), but this time... it was from the police!

It said, "If Kira doesn't already know who you are, it's not too late. You mustn't approach Kira purely for the fun of it."

_It's not just for fun. It's deeper than that, more meaningful. I __need__ to meet Kira so I can thank him... and help him in any way I can,_

"If you come in contact with Kira, you will almost certainly die."

_He wouldn't kill me unless I was a criminal or I got in his way. If I truly am useless to him... I deserve to die._

"You will only be used!"

_I __want__ to be used._

"All you should do now, is think carefully about the value of human life."

_The people that Kira kill have no value. They have, like, __negative__ value... or something._

"Give us all the information you have about Kira and atone for your crimes."

_No. I would never betray him._

"Save the people of the world from the fear of Kira."

_The only people who fear Kira are the ones who will face his wrath. The evil of the world deserve fear as much as they deserve death._

So, I'm decided. I'm going right now, diary! Wish me luck. There's only one thing I _can_ do now. I'm going to meet Light Yagami... Kira. Face to face. Right now.

Love,

The amazing, talented, beautiful, and loyal! ~Misa Amane~


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know it's been forever! I'll be updating regularly again, don't worry... if anyone WAS even worrying. I must admit, the lack of of reviews on this piece is diheartening. Oh, wells. The 5th entry in Misa's Diary! Oh, and the dialogue used is directly from the anime... not mine. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

So... how amazing am I? I, Misa Amane, am Light Yagami's girlfriend! _Kira's_ girlfriend! I'm so happy... I just spent the last hour drinking red bull, dancing around my room, and practicing making out with Light on my pillow! I even made it smell like him! He uses D & G LIGHT BLUE cologne by Dolce & Gabbana for Men. I know because I smelt it in his room (I know these things). So I picked up some on the way home, and viola! My very own Light-scented pillow!

But I'm getting ahead of myself! Sometimes I have to remind myself that this isn't just some hot, sexy, _delicious_ man I just picked up. He's Kira! And... well... that makes him even hotter!

So here's what happened. I marched straight over to his house (I already knew his address from the internet) clutching my Death Note to my chest like a lifeline. I knew I had to be careful. Kira doesn't know me yet, doesn't trust me yet, so I obv seemed like a threat. And I had to remind him that _I_ had power too, so he wouldn't kill me right away. Not that I'd mind dying for Kira of all people... of all _beings_.

So I knocked on his door and told his mother I was a friend from university... returning his _notebook._ He got the message alright.

He invited me into his room! At first I was super exited to see his room- it was clean and organized and blue and it had lots of books and stuff- but soon I was just nervous. Light didn't look to happy to see me... I mean, it was to be expected, but it still hurt when he looked at me with those cold eyes.

And the first thing he said to me, the first words he uttered that were directed towards _me_ were, "How did you find me?"

Not exactly inspirational godly words, but it gave me valuable information! If he didn't know how I could have found him, he didn't have The Eyes like me! But even after he found out I had something he didn't, he went all uber-scary-interrogator mode on me! He yelled at me! He said I was careless and the police could have caught me!

But I put on a brave face (Kira is pretty scary) and I told him that I _didn't _get caught and that I _wouldn't_ if I did exactly as he said! He was still glaring at me though, and I began to panic. I mean, I had pinned my hopes on having him immediately take me under his wing after showing up at his doorway and apologizing for being a nuisance. But that just didn't seem enough! He had to know I would be useful to him!

"If you want, I could be your eyes."

Use my eyes. Use _me_. I wonder if he caught my double meaning. And he kept on looking at me with this terrible expression. He was weary and annoyed and _oh so _suspicious, and I-I just... I don't know what came over me.

"Would you please make me your girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend?"

He was absolutely shocked! He leaned away and looked on me with horror filled eyes. I know he was just being cautious, but it hurt when he rejected me. It hurt when he started flinging accusations at me, telling me _why_ we couldn't be together. It was just so unfair! He was so suspicious and mean, and he _rejected _me, and I burst. I exploded. I screamed at Kira!

"Why are you doing this to me? If you want me to kill her, just tell me and I'll kill her!" And I would. I would kill my friend who's fingerprints were on the Kira tapes. I mean... it really isn't a big deal. We live far away now so she's not a valuable friend. But still, I thought my willingness to kill for him would change Light's mind. Apparently not- he was still regarding me with an expression that screamed _NO_!

"If you really still can't trust me... Then, here," I held my Death Note out in front of me. "I'll even let you hold on to my Death Note."

There. He had no reason to fear me. Without my Death Note, I can't kill anyone... not even him. Not that I would! Yeesh! But he just wouldn't believe me so...

"And if I become a burden to you... then you can just kill me. Okay?"

He held my life in his hands.

But he _still_ wouldn't trust me!

"Why are you so suspicious of me?" I wailed, unshed tears stinging my eyes. "I already told you! I don't care even if all you ever do is use me! Believe me," I begged.

He wouldn't believe me... so I did all I could. I told him _everything_. About my parents, about how I needed to meet him, _everything_.

And finally, finally, he knelt down and took me into his arms. He was so warm, so strong. My heart thundered in my chest. I couldn't breath, I was literally choked by emotion. It felt so _right_.

"I understand. I can't be your boyfriend, but I can pretend. The lengths you went to meet me, to be of help to me. Those eyes of yours, that you sacrificed half your life to get will become my weapon."

The words weren't romantic and they weren't loving but... I knew.

He held my heart in his hands.

"Thank you so much. I'll try my hardest to make you love me. I promise!"

And I will. I will make him love me. Because I love him.

And because I'm his girlfriend! I am Light Yagami's girlfriend... Kira's girlfriend!

Love,

The amazing, talented, beautiful, and lovable! ~Misa Amane~


	6. Chapter 6

I miss Light. It's funny saying that... I am his _girlfriend_ after all, but... I never see him! It's just not fair! I know we have to be secretive and all, but I think Light's being too cautious! I mean, he _is_ suspected of Kira, and he _is_ in direct contact with L, but that doesn't mean he can't have a girlfriend! Light really needs to get his priorities straight!

I've been sitting here for _two days_, all alone in my room. Well, other than Rem. Rem just kinda fades into the background now. She used to be so cool, with her stories of self-sacrificing Shinigami, gambling Shinigami, the quirks of the Death Note, her last visit to the Human Realm (she started the Black Death, you know!). But I got bored of her.

Although, I am flattered by how much she seems to adore me! You know what she did? You'll never believe it! Well, you know how I gave Light my Death Note and told him he could kill me if I got in the way? Rem said she wouldn't allow it! She told Light Yagami, _Kira_, right in his scrumptious face that she would _kill_ him if he ever hurt me.

But here's the thing... when Shinigami kill for a human THEY TURN TO DUST! Rem is willing to turn to dust, just to protect me! That's sweet, but I wasn't too happy about it! Not one bit! As soon as I returned home... well as soon as I had finished internally gushing about my new boyfriend... I told her a thing or two!

"Rem!" I had said.

"Yes Misa?"

"I don't want you to kill my boyfriend! No matter what!"

"I'm sorry Misa, but I wish to protect you."

"You don't _need_ to! My sweetheart would never kill me unless I absolutely deserve it!" I had pouted. "Besides, it's stupid to give up your life like that."

"Love spawns stupidity."

"_RE-EM!"_

She's just so stubborn! But I guess it doesn't matter. I won't get in Light's way and he won't have to kill me, so Rem won't kill my beloved. Perfect.

Ugh, I'm so _bored_. Light said he'd see me as soon as he could, but he hasn't come yet! So what have I been doing with myself these past few days you ask? While I've been _drowning_ in Light-less misery (it was dark, hee hee)? Well, I found a few ways to entertain myself, I always do!

HOW MISA-MISA SURVIVES IN THE DARK

Practicing my 'cute laugh' (I have reached a new level of adorability!)

Thinking of places to go on dates (My favorite is the moon!)

Making a tape to throw off the investigation (I followed Lights order!)

Having Misa and Light-Pillow Fun Time (_Very_ fun time!)

Thinking of ways Light and I are _perfect_ for each other (And we _are_!)

Counting seconds (I was _really_ bored)

Wishing minutes had less seconds- it would be easier to count(like 10)

Fantasizing about Light's love confession (We're on the Titanic!)

Rehearsing ways to say 'I love you' (I found 207 ways!)

Donating money to the American Heart Association (Irony is fun)

You know what? I'm just about fed up with waiting around for my boyfriend to call me! I don't care if he's Kira (well actually I do... IT'S FREAKING AMAZING... but that's beside the point!) he needs to make time for his girlfriend! I'm going to go see him right now! I've just missed him so much! He's like my _soul mate_.

Love,

The amazing, talented, beautiful, and bored! ~Misa Amane~


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yes, it's short, but I think Misa's response to first kissing Light deserved it's own semi-serious chapter.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I've kissed lots of boys before. Ever since I was seven years old I've been kissing boys.

There were the boys on the playground who would make bets to see who would dare kiss a girl and survive 'cooties.' They said I was the least contagious. My first kiss was chaste, cold, meaningless, and left my lips _tasting_ of peanut butter.

There were the middle school boys. I went from arm to arm, passed around like an emblem of popularity. Their hands always _felt_ sweaty.

There was the senior boy. Freshman year he picked me up and introduced me to parties and fun and glitz. He _smelled_ of beer.

There was the punk rock boy. His music and rebellion drew me to him. He told me he cared about me, even when he dragged me into his friends basement and let them all touch me. It always _sounded_ like loud blaring music.

Then there was the captain of the football team. He was boring, and got worse grades in school than even me, but he was _so_ hot. The captain of the football team and the pretty blonde model. We _looked _beautiful together.

But none of these boys, nor their kisses held a candle to when _Light Yagami_ kissed me.

He _tasted _sweet and delicious.

He _felt _warm and safe.

He _smelled _of D & G LIGHT BLUE cologne by Dolce & Gabbana for Men.

He _sounded _silent and soft, but I swear I heard angels singing.

He _looked _radiant.

He is perfect.

_We_ are perfect.

* * *

**AN: Up next... Misa meets L! FINALLY. I forgot how much happens before Misa's confinement. It's been a while. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Bubblehead!Misa hath returned! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I saw my Light today! He told me to wait for his call... but I just couldn't wait! Only problem was, I am _so_ busy! Being a model is hard! Everyone is always fawning over me, and loving me, and telling me how beautiful I am, and pointing cameras in my face, and giving me my tall skinny vanilla bean latte from Starbucks... it's tiring! Today I had another three photo shoots, and according to my manager, there was no time for breaks in between. Well... I just had to _make_ time. So, I devised a super duper brilliant plan! It took me a while to think of, but here it is!

MISA-MISA'S REALLY SMART ESCAPE TO LIGHT PLAN

After the second photo shoot, demand coffee from my manager.

While she's going to tell someone to get it... RUN

Get a taxi.

Go to Light's campus and use my Light-y Senses to find him!

And of _course_ my brilliant plan was as flawless as my sparkle application skills. Well... except for my Light-y Senses. I kinda just ended up wandering around campus for a half hour until I saw him...

I was _so_ excited when I spotted my hot college bf! I don't know how to describe it... it was like non-deadly fireworks of love and joy exploded in my heart, and swirled down in pretty pink sparkles... and before I knew it, I was glomping my Light-y-white-y-kinz! Then he gave me this look of _smoldering _intensity. It was like... forbidden romance! Yeah!

His eyes were screaming _No, Misa. I-I love you, but we can't! What if L sees you! I'm just worried for your safety darling! I don't know what I would __do__ if you ever got hurt._

I swear that's what he was thinking! It was all over his face! Poor darling, he thought he was being all subtle, but I bet everyone for miles around could see our passionate romance!

He had a friend with him, and he looked kind of funny. I mean, he wasn't down right _ugly_, and of course _anyone_ would look far less than good-looking next to my sexy man, but there was something kind of creepy about him. How should I put this... let's just say I wouldn't be surprised to see him touching little boys in their no-no zone. But a friend of Light's is a friend of mine! I introduced myself as Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane! I just love saying that!

I'm Light's girlfriend!

You know Light's girlfriend? Well... she's me!

Sorry hun, Light's off limits. Why? I'm his girlfriend!

Does that dazzling, devilishly handsome, godly man have a girlfriend? Yup, me!

Anyways... there was something strange about how this friend looked... and not just his appearance either. He told me his name was "Hideki Ryuga," you know, like the celebrity? But, here's the thing... that's not what his name really was. Those little red numbers bouncing on his head... actually, I forget exactly what his name is, but it sure wasn't Hideki Ryuga!

So, just like always, someone recognized me, and I was swarmed by my many adoring fans! I just love how everyone loves me! You know what? My life is just one big bundle of love!

My fans love me!

I love them!

Stalkers love me!

I love that I have stalkers!

Light loves me!

I love him!

I love me!

If someone were to write a book, a movie, or a manga about my life, it would _def_ be a romance! Even if I was just a supporting character, I bet my very presence would make it romance!

But of course, with every mob of fans, comes someone who tires to grab my butt. I actually don't really mind that much. I mean, I can't really _blame_ anyone for wanting to get a piece of this! But, to keep up with my adorable and innocent reputation, I acted totally horrified.

You know that weird guy that's Light's friend? He goes "I'll catch the culprit!" Omg, he's so cute! If he looked less strange and pedophile-y and was about 15 years younger, he would be the most adorable-est thing ever!

Anyways... I only got a few moments with my boyfriend before my evil manager came to take me away! I don't even know how she found me! My escape plan was so intricate and amazing, and if it weren't for my heels, I would have been as quiet as a ninja!

I miss Light... I actually _always_ miss Light when he isn't with me. Sometimes I even miss Light when he _is_ with me, since I start thinking about how I'll miss him when he leaves. I'm sure he feels the same way! Gyah!

Oh, I've got to go diary, someone's knocking at my door, all like "open up it's the police!" Silly, Misa didn't do anything wrong! Oh well!

Love,

The amazing, talented, beautiful, and stealthy! ~Misa Amane~


End file.
